The Way I Loved You
by RandyFan20
Summary: Alec and Jane are send to a special mission. Spy on Renesmee Cullen. But what happens when that mission is sabotage by love? Will Alec protect Nessie or let his sister, Jane, destroy her. Jacob/Nessie/Ale pairing. A must read!


**Chapter 1**

**Alec's POV**

I don't know why I had the need to go to Forks, but I did. It was necessary. I was going to convinced Aro, no matter what I had to do for him to let me go to Forks. _It shouldn't be that hard to convince him_, I thought as I walked toward the throne room. I opened the door and walked in. I felt his eyes on me and immediately Jane was at my side, grinning evilly.

"Are you coming to Forks with us, brother?" Jane asked me, walking with me.

"It's up to Aro, but I hope I do." I said, taking a glance at her.

"I hope so too! The trip wouldn't be that fun without you." Jane said.

"Alec, my son." Aro said, spreading his arms out.

"Master." I said, walking toward him. He simply extended his hand toward me. I raised my own hand and he took it.

"Mmm…" Aro said, with his eyes closed. "I see my boy. Well, I guess you're a mind reader too, because I need you to go Forks too, with precious little Jane." He turned to Jane, who smiled to him.

"Thank you master," I whispered.

"You're welcome, Alec. But why do you have to?" he asked me.

"I don't know, sir. But it's like a sign for me. It's a must." I said.

"Well, be careful with that sign. We don't want to loose you, Alec." He said, letting my hand go.

_Yeah,_ I thought, _you only care about you're power._ "You won't master. I stated.

"Very well then, I guess you, Jane, Felix and Heidi can head out to the airport." Aro said, waving us off.

Jane looked at Aro and he walked toward her. "Goodbye, master." She said.

"Goodbye, dear Jane." Aro said then he kissed her softly in her lips. I turned away, disgusted. I still wasn't used to the idea that Jane was Aro's… what do you call it? Oh yeah, hoe. She stated that she wasn't his hoe, she was his lover. I had snorted at the correction. _Right and I had a beating heart_, I thought at that time. Jane then turned to me and pulled me as we walked into the hall. I started laughing and she turned around, glaring at me, and slapped me. "Why are you ruining my happiness!?"

"Because it's a stupid thing! Do you think that he loves you?!" I screamed at her.

She looked down and whispered, "He loves me. He showed me last night, Alec."

"What do you mean he showed…?" I started saying until it hit me. "Oh my god. Jane that's sick! He's like 10 years older then you!"

"Does age actually matter" Jane asked me.

Jane, how could you be so low?" I asked. I looked at her one last time and walked away. _Of course that was a possibility of that happening but I thought that she would refuse her biggest dream. Aro took advantage of her. I'm pretty sure._ I walked to my room and started packing my bag. Then I heard a faint knock. I walked to the door and opened the door.

Felix stood there. "So you found out about them?"

"You knew too" I asked, feeling stupid.

"All off the guard found out last night when… well, you know." Felix said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh. I wasn't here last night, but let's not talk about it. Are we leaving?" I asked as I closed my suitcase.

"Yes we are. Heidi and Jane are waiting for us at the town square." Felix said. I grabbed my bag and walked out with Felix.

When we reached the town square, Jane and Heidi walked with us to the airport. We boarded our place and waited. As I waited, I thought about the feeling I had been having since Aro told about the trip to Forks. Aro needed me to go and check on Reneesme but I needed to go for something else that I wasn't sure about. We arrived to Seattle and got rid off our cloaks and out on normal clothes. I wais a little uncomfortable with mine but I could see Jane was. I didn't need Edward Cullen's gift to know what she was thinking about. She kept admiring her outfit. She was probably having images about showing her outfit to Aro. I made a disgusted sound and she turned around raising an eyebrow, confused. "Nothing." I said simply. We continued our way to Forks silently, like the whole trip on the airplane. I thought about our mission again. We were to go to Forks and keep an eye on The Cullens. Especially on Renesmee Cullen. I sighed at the thought of going back to school. It has been a long time. After we arrived on Forks, we rented a couple of rooms in a hotel.

"Want to go visit The Cullens, Alec?" Jane asked, after she finished putting her things away

"We're not suppose to Jane. We're supposed to become Renesmee's friends and surprise The Cullens." I said, remembering Aro's orders.

"Ugh, I know. I need to become her best friend," Jane said, in a high-pitch voice, "and you, her boyfriend." I sighed. "I'm guessing your luck is worst than mine."

"So let's just get ready for tomorrow. We're sophomores at the Forks High School starting tomorrow." I said, sitting on my bed.

**Next Day**

As Jane and I walked to our first class, I noticed that all the students kept staring at us. Jane smirked as she noticed the attention. She had come inappropriate dressed for the weather. Above knee-high skirt, golden stilettos, and a pink blouse. Her hair down for the very first time. _Why did she listen to Heidi today?_ I thought. I wore something more appropriate. Jeans, converse, black shirt and a jacket. Of course, Jane had gotten into a little argument with Felix, after he saw her little outfit. We got to out class and walked up to the teacher.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Jane and I answered.

"New students, I see. Jane and Ale…Volturi?" She asked, confused.

"Yes." Jane said coldly.

The teacher looked up and into Jane's blue contacts.

"I see." She said feeling uncomfortable with Jane's stare. "Take a seat then."

I pulled Jane before she decide to inflict pain on the human. "Jane," I whispered low enough so that human ears couldn't hear, "don't use your gift!"

"Alec, I can't help hating every single person in this world, except for you and the rest of the Volturi, and wanting to inflict pain on them." Jane whispered back.

"Yes you can! You don't have to make the world pay for our past." I said, sitting down.

"Alec, do not and I mean it, do not, ever, remind me of our past." Jane said, glaring. She seat down next to me and looked blankly at the front.

I sighed, frustrated with Jane and looked at the front too. After a minute or two the bell ranged and a girl walked in lastly. She was petite size, with long bronze, curly hair. She walked toward us and I looked into her eyes. Chocolate brown. She was as pale as Jane and I but she had a light blush. Her scent hit me and I grabbed Jane's hand, crushing it. Jane looked at me confused, I simply shook my head. She looked into my eyes, which were blue thanks to contacts, and smiled. Out of nowhere she felled down. Jane laughed and rolled her eyes. The girl blushed scarlet she got up. I smiled at her. Her clumsiness reminded me of…

"Renesmee Cullen! Are you okay?" The teacher asked the girl who had fallen down.

Jane turned to look at me and I gasped "It's her." I breathed. She nodded, biting her lip.

The girl, I mean Renesmee, took a seat on the desk beside us. She fixed her hair that it became a wall between us two. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. Her scent came to me like a low blow. Her blood smelled so sweet and my mouth watered. _Oh my god. Did I just came up with a plan to kill my mission? _I tried not to think about it. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help think about her sweet blood. I bitted my lip and took out a pencil and paper and started writing.

Jane, I need your help. I passed the note to her and she read it.

What is it Alec?

I think I want to kill Renesmee.

I saw Jane smirked. Don't mess up my game plan Alec. You can kill her after our mission is done.

I crumbled the paper and shook my head. _Jane's right. I can't kill her. Not right now._ Jane and I decided to start on our plan right after our boring Algebra class. I only had to walk her to Spanish and then go with her to lunch. Jane would join us there so she could work on her. The bell ranged and I got up. I saw Renesmee gather her things quickly but I approached her, trying to be dazzling.

"Hello, I am Alec Volturi." I said in a soft velvet voice.

Renesmee looked at me. She looked scared. I felt pity for a second. Pity for playing with her. "I'm Renesmee Cullen but call me Nessie." She said, shyly.

I heard her heartbeat go faster then before, and my mouth watered. "Nice to meet you, Nessie. So, what class do you have next? Because I'm hoping we can walk together, if you want, of course." I told her, giving her a crooked smile.

I heard her gas for a second then she composed her self. "I would love to. And I have Spanish next, what about you?"

"I have Spanish too." I answered to Nessie.

"With Mrs. Rodriguez?" Nessie asked me, with a tone of hopefulness.

"With Mrs. Rodriguez." I confirmed her.

"Wow, that's cool!" Nessie exclaimed.

"That gives me more time to meet you." I told her. I gesture her to walk first through the small classroom hall and I followed her. We walked down the hall in silenced for about five minutes until I decided to break the silence. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm 15, what about you?" She asked me.

_More then you're whole family put together, Nessie, _I thought but I said, "16."

"Where did you live before?" Nessie asked me as she waved to a couple of guys.

I felt uneasy by that gesture. "I lived in…" _Should I tell her the true?_ "How about we play a game?"

"Sure , but will you answer my question first?" Nessie asked me.

"How about in lunch?" I needed more time to think about it.

"Okay. So, what's the name of the game?" Nessie asked.

"20 Question. I think you might be familiar with it." I said.

"Yes. I've heard about it." She answered.

"Okay then. But instead of trying to figure something our, we'll just ask for fun. I'll start, what's you favorite color?" I asked.

"Pink." Nessie answered.

"Favorite season?"

"Totally summer!"

"What's the last song you heard?"

"The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I don't. Only child and totally okay with that. I'm a very spoiled kid."

"What's the name of your parents?"

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, now Cullen. But she prefers Bella."

"Have you ever been out of the country?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She bitted her lip. "Sort of."

I simply nodded. "Are you involved in any sports?"

"Does cheerleading counts?"

I chuckled. "Yes it does. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Favorite number?"

"16."

"Favorite movie?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Favorite book?"

"Generation Dead."

"Favorite drink?"

"Bloody Mary."

_Ironic, _I thought. "Favorite artist?"

"The Veronicas."

"Favorite shape?

"Heart."

"Is that even a shape?" I asked.

"For me, it is." Nessie said to me.

"Okay then. Favorite food?"

"Pizza!!"

"Would you get scare if I told you I wasn't normal?" I asked, smirking.

"I…what do… what are… what?" She said.

"Just answer me." I said.

"Well, of course not. You have no idea how un normal my family is." Nessie said, smiling.

"I think I know." I muttered very low. "And last question. Would you give me your number?" I said, putting one arm on the doorway, blocking her way inside. From the corner of my eye, I say a boy cross his arms and glare at me.

Nessie blushed. "Definitely yes."

"Great." I said giving her the crooked smile again. "So, is that your boyfriend?" I asked pointing to the guy.

She snorted. _Such a beautiful sound. What the hell?! Did I just thought about that?_ I shook my head, _Concentrate. _"No. He's my friend. My "boyfriend" goes to school at La Push."

"Well, I hope that he's okay with some healthy competition," I said getting closer to her. I leaned down and whispered "because you caught my eye, Nessie.

She shivered and I chuckled. I walked to the teacher's desk. Nessie took a seat and started talking to the guy. I took a seat on the other side of the room. As the class went on, I texted Jane. We talked about our next move and so on. Jane found out that Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen were on vacation, so that meant that I could talk to her for about two weeks without getting busted. In two weeks, I had to make sure Nessie fell in love with me. Jane wanted to get revenge with The Cullens and I would help her. Aro, of course, let us do as we pleased.

Poor Nessie, she's getting her heart broken by a vampire. Jane texted.

I texted back, I think we're been to harsh on her.

No Alec. She's paying for the sufferement of my master.

And that was the end of our conversation. I didn't reply back so she didn't insist. I copied my homework and waited until Nessie walked to my desk. I got up and she smiled at me. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yes, are you?" Nessie asked me, walking with me to the cafeteria.

"No. I'm on a special diet." I said. _Human blood_, I thought.

"Oh, why?" She asked me, curiously.

"Nessie, my girl, you shouldn't be that nosy." I smirked, as she blushed. "I'll tell you one day, my Nessie."

"Do you promise?" Nessie said, getting her tray full of food.

"Yes. I promise you." I said, as we walked to a table. We sat down and she started eating. Once or twice, I saw her make a disgusted face. _She probably drinks blood. _"How's the food."

"Um… delicious." Nessie answered, smiling. "What's with your…"

I put up a finger to keep her quiet. I stood up and waited for Jane to come to our table. Jane smirked as she heard the guys whistle at her. "Jane you shouldn't be happy about their actions. He would get mad." I said, hugging her.

"I thought you said that he's only playing with me." Jane said, hugging me back.

"So now you believe me." I questioned her, as she took a seat next to Nessie. "This is Renesmee Cullen, by the way."

"We'll talk about this later, brother." Jane said. She looked at Nessie and grinned evilly. I punched her leg. "Hi, Renesmee. I'm Jane." Jane looked at me. "So, have you enjoy school?"

"Yes. This is a great school thanks to Nessie." I looked at her and she blushed. "How about you, Jane?"

"Not really. It's boring." Jane said as she grabbed Nessie's apple. Jane played with it for sometime.

"So Alec, are you going to answer my question?" Nessie said, biting her slice of pizza.

"What question?" Jane asked, turning to look at me.

"Where do you guys came from?" Nessie asked her, looking at the apple.

I grabbed the apple before Jane could do something stupid with it. "Maybe later, Nessie."

"We come from a town name Volterra, in Italy." Jane answered.

"Italy? Wow, that like really cool! I wish I could go there. My mom, dad, and aunt Alice have gone to Italy. Except it wasn't for vacation. It was for a life or death reason." Nessie said.

_Yeah, we almost killed your parents and your aunt, except, they got safe. _I thought. "So now you know. Are you happy?" I asked annoyed.

"What?" Nessie asked me. My mood swing probably hurt her.

"I have go now." I got up and walked away.

Jane chuckled. "Don't worry, he won't be able to stay away from you. You're too irresistible for you own good, flirty."

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked confused.

"Everybody knows you're a big flirt. You take nothing seriously. I was told that Alec is actually a challenge. He's a game to you. But honey, be careful. Not with me, but with him. In this game of seduction, that's how you called it, you might end up losing.

"How did you found that out?" Nessie demanded.

"So it's true. A little bird told me. Alec might look like a challenge but two are playing this game. Just don't fall in love because, not that I can see the future but, you're going to regret it." Jane said, softly. I was almost to the door when I looked at Jane, smirking. "Wave to Alec, Nessie."

Nessie looked up and waved at me. I waved back, pretending that I hadn't heard and walked out the door. _So Nessie's playing with me? Well, like Jane said, two are playing this game. Nessie will believe my lies and I'll leave her heartbroken, _I thought. But still, as I thought about their conversation, something deep inside me felt uneasy. I felt unwanted. I felt unhappy for been a game to Nessie. Just a simple game.

**A/N**

By

Hey Twilight lovers! I'm here with a new Twilight fic! I was watching videos one day and found a video with Nessie and Alec together, then later on I found a story called The Emotionless Shadow by InspiredInTheMoment (which is a fic you should totally read!) and came up with this story of my own. This is a Jacob/Nessie/Alec love triangle so Jacob will be mention on the next chapter. This story is based on the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift but the end kind of went Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades (you should listen to that song!) style. So hope you guys review and enjoy!

Love, Sandy


End file.
